Flores de sangre
by psarumo
Summary: Daria acaba de despertar tras unos terribles días de transición y ya nada será igual para ella. Deberá aprender a llevar su vida (o muerte) como vampiro y en el camino se cruzará con ciertos personajes muy interesantes que le enseñaran distintas cosas sobre su nuevo estado. Tendrá diversas experiencias y romances muy especiales
1. Despertar

Flores de sangre

Abro los ojos y de repente el inmenso dolor que durante tres días me había estado consumiendo desaparece. No logro recordar qué fue lo que me lo provocó, pero eso ahora mismo no me preocupa. En estos momentos solo hay un pensamiento en mi mente: el hambre. No he pasado tanta en mi vida, lo cual es lógico teniendo en cuenta que nunca en mi vida había estado tanto tiempo si comer.

A pesar de mi hambre logro concentrarme un poco y decido respirar hondo, cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la paz. Me siento muy bien, pero es extraño: me siento más a gusto si no respiro que si lo hago….

No puedo más. Necesito comer algo o voy a estallar. No sé dónde estoy, pero me da igual, me arde la garganta y tengo que hacer algo para calmarme. Miro hacia los lados y descubro que estoy tirada en una acera sucia y maloliente en medio de una calle cuyas paredes están muy descuidadas. Da la impresión de que no es muy transitada, así que decido levantarme y salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. En pocos segundos he recorrido la calle entera, me sorprendo a mí misma de mi propia rapidez pero sigo adelante hasta que no puedo más. Estoy débil y sé que en cuanto me lleve algo a la boca recuperaré mi energía.

De pronto aparece una señora mayor por delante mía. No debe tener menos de setenta años, lleva una bolsa roja en la mano derecha y en la izquierda asoman unas pulseras por debajo de la manga de la camisa: una es de oro con bolas de coral y una inscripción que dice "Manuela Ramírez", la otra lleva una cruz colgada. Me asombro con mi capacidad de observación.

Pero hay algo en mí que cambia, noto como mi cara se vuelve más siniestra y algo en mi interior duele y me impulsa a saltar sobre esa señora. Mi propio yo desaparece y solo puedo sentir el latido de su corazón y el fluir de su sangre. ¿Qué me está pasando? "Daria, para, tú puedes controlarte, no eres así" dice una voz en mi mente que cada vez suena más suave. "Daria, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me quedo quieta y un grito ahogado sale de mi garganta. "Daria, quieta" No puedo más… "Daria, no, no, no…"


	2. Sueños profundos que armonizan el alma

Mi cara es un gazpacho de sangre y de lágrimas y no entiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Está muerta la señora? Dios mío, que bien sabe… pero quiero más. Mi cabeza no para de darle vueltas a lo que acaba de ocurrir. Pero el subidón de adrenalina no me permite preocuparme demasiado. La verdad es que me siento muy bien y quiero que esta sensación se repita. No quiero cargarme a nadie pero ahora me da un poco igual lo que ocurra a mi alrededor. No recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada pero estoy segura de que nunca antes había sido tan egoísta, probablemente nunca haya experimentado esta sensación.

Como me siento fuerte decido probarme un poco e intento saltar a una ventana. Tengo una agilidad increíble y alardeo de ella frente a las ratas y cucarachas que se esconden detrás de un montón de basura. Trepo por los balcones de los edificios hasta llegar al tejado. No es demasiado difícil porque son de barrote ancho y rugoso, de forma que hay hueco para apoyar los pies. Voy de balcón en balcón y en el tercero encuentro un par de macetas medianamente cuidadas. La primera tiene algo que creo que es Caléndula y, la segunda; unas florecillas violetas muy graciosas que no reconozco. Les doy una patada fuerte para que salgan disparadas hacia la calle y un poco de tierra salta a mis piernas mientras los jarrones destruyen el silencio de la noche. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que mis piernas estás desnudas (a decir verdad, lo único que llevo por ropa es un vestido de flores rasgado por todas partes) porque hay algo en esa planta que me provoca una especie de reacción alérgica muy dolorosa, como si se quemase mi piel. Del susto vuelvo a pegar un salto al siguiente balcón y así, de uno a otro, llego hasta el tejado. Una vez arriba el dolor de la pierna ha cesado y yo grito de furor y de impotencia, pero también de euforia por todo lo que me está pasando. Aunque todavía no logro comprender nada. Vuelvo a llorar creyéndome sola y un olor a sangre caliente me nubla los sentidos. Hay alguien detrás de mí que probablemente se haya asustado al oír mis gritos. Esta vez no me lo pienso y salto a su aorta: la sangre me da fuerza y ahora mismo esa es mi única gran fuente de placer. Cuando termino vuelvo a observar el rostro desfigurado de mi víctima y el arrepentimiento llega sin haber sido llamado. Parece una chica de entre veinte y treinta años. No sé su nombre, ni si tiene familia, ni si era una buena persona… Entonces me echo a llorar y busco en sus bolsillos para dar con algo que me de alguna pista sobre su identidad. En el bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero encuentro una foto en la que aparece una mujer con la misma blusa que la que lleva ella junto a un hombre rubio de su misma edad, un chico de unos diez años pelirrojo y con sonrisa de pillo, y una niña también morena que ríe muy sinceramente. Yo he destrozado esa familia. Vuelvo a introducir la fotografía en el bolsillo, tomo la cazadora "prestada por tiempo indefinido" y me la pongo. No sé si es para recordar en lo que me he convertido, o simplemente porque me gusta, porque la verdad es que es bastante bonita. Con la cazadora puesta, el vestido roto y sucio de tierra y sangre, y la cara completamente mojada me voy a una esquina de la azotea y lloro hasta que consigo quedarme dormida. Esta noche sueño con esa misma azotea, esta vez limpia y llena de gente. Está la familia de la foto: sonríen y disfrutan de una barbacoa junto a sus vecinos mientras observan las maravillosas vistas de una grandiosa catedral gótica que este edificio ofrece. Yo soy una de las gárgolas de la catedral y sonrío orgullosa mientras miro a toda esa gente pasándolo bien en una agradable tarde otoñal. Hay sueños de los que nunca deberíamos despertar…


End file.
